Different methods and devices have been used to retain and suspend a prosthetic device to an individual's residual limb. Belts, straps, harnesses, suction liners and other similar methods have been used in an attempt to fix the position of the prosthetic device with respect to the limb. There is a need in for an improved attachment method preventing longitudinal and rotational movement of the limb within the prosthetic device while providing comfort and individualized fit to the user.